


《三个愚人节》

by HolyElissa



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyElissa/pseuds/HolyElissa
Summary: 愚人节快乐





	《三个愚人节》

**三个愚人节**  
**_  
向自己承认他喜欢上了斯蒂夫罗杰斯就好像是承认自己突然迷恋上一张父亲对它爱不释手，你却曾对其不屑一顾并将其束之高阁的黑胶唱片。_**  
  
当他快要以为老天爷把今天剩下的数量可观的幽默感全都倾注在了一场突如其来的瓢泼大雨之上时，他再一次遇见了斯蒂夫·罗杰斯。在雨里，一个站在对街墨绿条纹雨棚下边，湿漉漉的罗杰斯。  
  
大雨把他困在了那儿。  
  
打着伞的人放缓了脚步，犹豫着是否要帮罗杰斯一个小忙。  
  
对方依然习惯用少量的发胶将那头耀目的金发收拾得妥帖，但就像刚才提到的，纽约眼下正下着大雨，那些头发被沾湿之后脱离了发胶的束缚松散开来，毫无生气的低垂在他的额前，好似一枝颓败了的桉树叶。  
  
他抱着两个塞的满满当当的牛皮纸袋，几乎是手足无措的站在那儿四处张望。  
  
这一点儿都不对，视线穿过不断从伞面滴落的水珠和雨幕，托尼不自觉的皱起眉。那才不是美国队长该有的表情。通常托尼能够从他的眼睛里得到许多东西，战斗过程中的坚定、勇气和果决，争执中的愤怒、不屑还有讥讽。那一份针锋相对时鲜活到在眼里跳动的傲气和自信让托尼想起眼前的美国队长在某些方面仍然是个倔脾气的年轻人。  
  
多亏了那帮不知天高地厚的俄国雇佣兵和尼克弗瑞，他今天有幸将这些眼神统统温习过了一遍。  
  
罗杰斯就像他手上的那面振金打造的盾，坚硬、顽固、油盐不进、刀枪不入，宁为玉碎不为瓦全的风骨配上百折不挠的韧劲，千难万险到了他面前便溃不成军，纷纷败下阵来。所以那些柔软而非坚毅的东西从来不在托尼期望能从美国队长那儿得到的情绪之中，毕竟漫画里可不是这样呈现他的。  
  
还是当做没看见比较好吧，托尼从迷思中回过神来，毕竟他们今早才见面又以在弗瑞浮空航母上大闹一场收尾，无论于人于己都实在是闹的太过难看，连弗瑞都劝说他们短时间内最好别再见面了。想必再见到自己会比独立雨中、寸步难行更让罗杰斯生气。  
  
他重新迈开步子朝前走了一段，被十字路口的红灯拦住了去路。砸在伞面上的响动越来越大也越来越密集，这雨果然连一点转小的势头都没有。他瞟了一眼南北方向那盏亮着的绿灯，又不禁回头看了一眼那顶雨棚，还有二十秒。  
  
关系不好也没必要做到这种地步，会生病的吧？  
  
十五秒。  
  
不，随他去，他是超级士兵，血清会保护他。  
  
十秒  
  
他叹了口气，像是终于放弃了。  
  
最后五秒，托尼咬了咬牙拢住大衣的衣摆以一种就他的衣着穿戴来说不太体面的速度飞快的从另一头绕到了那家咖啡厅外的雨棚，管它的，反正脚上这双绒面皮鞋被雨水泡过多半也是不能再穿了。  
  
  
  
“别告诉我你不知道你可以进咖啡厅坐一坐的，罗杰斯？”  
  
一双踩进水洼之中的尖头皮鞋，溅起的水花晕湿了铁灰暗纹的西装裤管。他猛地抬起头，一个衣冠楚楚、神气活现——好吧，也许还有点狼狈的史塔克让斯蒂夫愣了好半天。  
  
托尼理所当然的设想是早些时候的那场争执使他立刻轻蹙起了眉头，但所幸他没有选择发难，一瞬间的惊讶之后那片婴儿蓝便被一层迅速升起的防备和警惕笼罩住了。  
  
这征兆再容易分辨不过了，美国队长已经拣起了他的盾。  
  
“我在等雨势小点儿。”他耸耸肩：“况且我兜里的钱付小费都不够。”  
  
然后他从托尼这儿得到一个怀疑的眼神和一个想笑却笑不出来的嘴角。  
  
“怎么，要我把裤兜拽给你看才能证明这点吗？”  
  
看看我说什么来着，年轻人，托尼想。  
  
“……那你还在等什么？”他有些不耐烦的说，抬了抬比寻常举得高些的手肘：“我才是两个身无分文的超级英雄当中那个有伞的。”  
  
如他所说，斯蒂夫顺着他的手肘将视线上移，史塔克手上的黑伞伸进了雨棚内，好挡住那些从雨棚坡面滑下的水珠，不至于让它们在滴落的过程中有机会弄湿什么。长柄伞面朝他倾斜的角度和挂在他那件呢大衣绒毛上的水珠透着一股出人意料的……周全。  
  
这是他第一次亲眼见史塔克穿的如此正式得体，他活像是因为不会跳舞而从简奥斯汀笔下的哪个舞会里仓皇逃出的傲慢绅士，英俊迷人却难免面目可憎。  
  
斯蒂夫撇撇嘴，表示这没有说服力。  
  
“怎么，要我把裤兜拽给你看来证明这点？”托尼说着真的往前凑了一步，在斯蒂夫面前将大衣和西服中能翻出来的口袋统统都掏了个遍。那里头除了一部手机和一张装饰用的帕子果真连一个美分都没有见着。  
  
斯蒂夫努力憋了一会儿，终于看着托尼笑出了声。  
  
“借用一下你的手臂。”他清了清嗓子命令道。  
  
“这是个命令？”  
  
“这是个命令。”他点点头。  
  
“荣幸之至。”  
  
于是他小心的将手展开，斯蒂夫将两个纸袋中的一个递过去直接塞进托尼的臂弯里让他好好抱着。他腾出空来的那只手顺理成章的替托尼扶住伞柄，一矮身钻入伞下，与托尼并肩走进了纽约的大雨滂沱之中。  
  
  
  
他们白天才刚见过一面，一小伙俄国雇佣兵促成了美国队长和钢铁侠的偶遇。最初引起托尼注意力的是半个月前的一场入侵。他们不自量力的黑进托尼的私人服务器妄图窃取一批专供神盾使用的设备的数据口令，反黑得手之后托尼立刻行动了起来。至于斯蒂夫，他根据神盾的指令跟在这伙人屁股后头满欧洲转悠最起码已经有一个月了。  
  
托尼在放大了的影像中发现美国队长之后立刻放弃了发射追踪弹，一个转身急坠之后钢铁侠放缓了速度保持低空飞行，并解除隐身状态向斯蒂夫示警。斯蒂夫的脸被风吹的有些变形，那场面颇有些滑稽，可他表现的并不吃惊这点让托尼非常失望。  
  
斯蒂夫松开了摩托车手柄朝他打了两三个手势。托尼搞不懂，但他连蒙带猜的隐约感到那是继续待命的意思。于是他搁置了直接毁灭的策略，回升到一定高度继续在空中进行监视，保持隐身，但时不时的留下些痕迹，这样美国队长就算偶尔失了方向也能通过钢铁侠的飞行轨迹知道该往哪儿走。他们一路紧跟着这伙老毛子来的了一面巨大的崖壁面前才动了手，托尼在全然没有沟通的情况下默契的帮斯蒂夫牵制住了敌人的重火力，不出二十分钟，他们就在这伙俄国人入侵一处秘密设施前将他们一网打尽。  
  
如果在浮空航母上的谈判不是以不欢而散收尾，托尼会称之为一项还算成功的双人任务。显然弗瑞瞒着他们许多事情。在他用掌心炮轰击掉一个只会像坏掉的音频文件一样不断重复“从伊斯坦布尔来的旅途是否顺利”语句的电子设备并能做进一步探索之前，弗瑞本人就亲临欧洲，没什么好气的将他们从这个秘密基地里“请”出来，勒令他俩登上返回美国的昆式飞机。  
  
神盾的秘密永远不嫌多，就算黑掉一整艘浮空航母的数据库，所得到的也不过只是九牛一毛。鉴于托尼和斯蒂夫所看到的证明他们可能发现了一个二战时期被废弃，现在又被神盾重新利用起来的邪恶医疗所，斯蒂夫又一次的站在弗瑞的私人会议室里，像个头脑发热的愣头青似的坚持要弗瑞给个明白交代。唯一不同的是他是美国队长，他沉着却尖锐的话语和肢体语言本身就能击穿所有人的心理防线，因为他们所有人，包括弗瑞，都知道他说的都是真的，在道义上是绝对正确的。斯蒂夫警告弗瑞就算他可以对这些所谓机密睁一只眼闭一只眼，他也不可能永远愿意在被谎言包围的状况下如提线木偶一般不闻不问的执行任务，而弗瑞从头到尾只是以机密和国家利益为由同他把太极打的风生水起。  
  
钢铁侠呢，他做的所有事只是抱着手臂站在一边等他们喋喋不休的争论进入白热化之后才优哉游哉的应着斯蒂夫的那句“托尼？”插嘴道，他需要封口费，三千万美元，少一个子儿他都不保证自己会否在下一届马里普尔的武器峰会上“有意无意的”与他人分享这个小秘密。  
  
“我从没有想过七十年后的世界可以寡廉鲜耻到这种程度，史塔克。”  
  
美国队长转向他咆哮道，极度失望又怒气冲冲的瞪着托尼。  
  
所以他现在又是史塔克了。托尼可以理解这个，毕竟他本就穿了一身红。  
  
“噢，那七十年前的世界一定遍地都是恐龙。”他翻了个白眼，满不在乎。  
  
于是这就是战争了，在他们完美又偶然的完成了第一次双人任务之后。  
  
  
  
斯蒂夫调整了一下握伞的姿势好让两个人都自在些，托尼卷曲的头发湿了一半，右肩全部被水淋湿了，要知道无论怎么努力一把伞对两个男人来说永远不够大。  
  
“你的意思是……”  
  
“是的，就像你想的一样。”  
  
斯蒂夫觉得这难免有些丢人。  
  
“鉴于你有个好看的屁股，挤掉了个钱包也不算大事……好吧好吧，我闭嘴。”托尼在收到斯蒂夫警告的眼神之后立马举手投降。  
  
“你呢，另一个身无分文的超级英雄？”斯蒂夫不甘心的回敬道。  
  
“承认这个可能有点丢人，晚宴，就像你看到的，我不常穿成这样。”托尼紧了紧抱着牛皮纸袋的手臂,发出悉悉索索的声音：“佩帕明天在华府有个紧急会议，哈皮先送她去了机场。所以……”他摊了摊插在外衣口袋里的手，衣摆甩上了斯蒂夫的牛仔裤：“连这把伞都是借的。”  
  
斯蒂夫扬扬眉毛，理解的说：“听起来像是你这样的富人会有的窘境。”  
  
托尼的表情凝固在脸上，他不确定是否从斯蒂夫的话里得到了讽刺。他还忘不掉那句他至今仍然在寻找答案的话，脱下盔甲你是什么？这提醒着他只要斯蒂夫·罗杰斯愿意，他能把所有真相演绎的多尖酸刻薄，直指人心。  
  
他简直深谙此道。  
  
沉默随着托尼的沉默在两人之间悄悄降临，直到斯蒂夫打破了漫长的寂静。  
  
“就别多心，我的确不喜欢你的做派也不至于一直咬着不放，我才不像你。”说着他身体上的热量谨慎小心的朝托尼靠过去。“前头右转。”  
  
双脚依他所言向右打了个弯，托尼别过脑袋想看清他脸上表情的时候斯蒂夫也正看着他。  
  
“你觉得我是个坏蛋吗，罗杰斯？”  
  
托尼不爽的瞪着他看了好久，转而不自在的盯着自己的足尖猛瞧，斯蒂夫脸上算了我不想与你计较的表情让他无论如何都要将这个疑惑问出口。  
  
接着美国队长像是吃了一惊，给出这个答案整整花了他十步路的时间。  
  
漫长的十步路。  
  
“我永远不会说一个自愿跳进涡轮或是扛着核弹飞出虫洞的人是坏蛋，况且你两样都做了。”他诚恳的给出了他的结论。斯蒂夫迈开步子轻松的跨过路面上的小水洼，然后他等在原地，他长长的手臂亘在水洼的上方，雨伞却一直罩着从水洼一侧绕过来的托尼的头顶，对方一手抱着纸袋另一手徒劳的护着戳出来一截的法国面包棍，“啪嗒啪嗒”拍在水上的脚步声笨拙的可爱。  
  
斯蒂夫在对方重新回到他身侧时神情复杂的补充：“但你连自己的命都不在乎的同时又能那么自私自利。”  
  
“自私自利。”托尼夸张的重复了一遍，接着慷慨的替他补上他的言下之意，“你因为我向弗瑞讨那三千万美金而不是和你一起寻求真相而生气。”  
  
“对，我不能理解。”斯蒂夫没有试图掩饰自己的不满，“你当时的样子就是个活生生的葛朗台。”  
  
这个形容让托尼朗声大笑。  
  
“你就是不肯动脑筋仔细想想，队长，既然我不可能得到一个秘密。那我就让他为自己的秘密买单。我们用这笔钱去做我们觉得有意义的事，这有什么不好？”  
  
“所以你是这样想的？”  
  
“我跟你不一样，斯蒂夫，就像是你能直接跨过水洼，而我只是采取对我来说更明智的办法——绕着走。”  
  
他们立刻交换了一个眼神，理解、质疑和不赞同迅速的在斯蒂夫上更迭着，最终他叹了口气，“我得承认我无法理解你，托尼。我跟你何止是不一样？你对我来说是‘现代’这个词的代言人……毫无头绪，自相矛盾，让人摸不着头脑，就跟我第一次见到你时一样。”  
  
托尼听见他深吸了一口气，“我不知道，你可能是对的，也许我只是老到不能理解现代人的做法，但在我眼里金钱和那些可能牵扯人命的秘密从来不构成等价交换。”  
  
“有一件事你得知道，斯蒂夫。”短暂的屏息之后托尼往伞的中心挤了挤，好让自己不用大声嚷嚷，就能让斯蒂夫把自己的反驳听个清楚。“我或许不遗余力讽刺你的过时，但我从没有一刻真的认为你上了年纪。我认为你或许见识过最纯正的邪恶，却对这个世界的运行方式缺乏清醒的认识。你依然是，也确实天真的像是个年轻人，至少在某些方面是这样。”  
  
雨打在伞面上造成的触感在托尼停顿的间隙里更加清晰，斯蒂夫猛然瞧了一眼托尼浸润在橘色路灯下呈现一种琥珀色双眼，示意他继续。“小心托尼，你在形容一个经历过战争的人。”他提醒。  
  
“你只是意识不到而已，你信任这个世界，又是那样信任神盾，原谅我，开始的时候我没法不觉得那样的你有些蠢，直到我发现你只是习惯先假设它们都该是好的。自相矛盾的人不止我一个，斯蒂夫，你是个纯粹的好人，你的正直简直毫无道理又来的如此理所当然，就像你从来没有见过这世界的险恶。这吓到了我，让我焦虑，因为你跟我完全相反。”  
  
托尼慌乱的吞咽了一下，暂停了一会儿让自己把气倒顺。老实说，坦白容易让托尼感到尴尬，他的性格让他在更多情况下倾向于掩饰、撒谎、虚张声势而不是坦白。也许是因为他头一次说出了他对斯蒂夫真正的看法，至少在当下，坦白让他感到自在，即便今天是四月一日，一年三百六十五天中最不适合说出真相的日子。  
  
“……我承认我其实欣赏，羡慕甚至嫉妒你对这个寡廉鲜耻的世界的每一份不屈从，但你的存在和出现从头到脚都好像是在嘲笑着我曾对这世界所做过的每一寸妥协，哪怕我知道那并不意味着我就是个坏人。但，是的，你让我觉得自己渺小。”  
  
他看着他儿时曾经仰慕的人长成了一个完全相反的糟糕大人，这就是真相。这简直就像是四岁的时候你就放弃了相信圣诞老人，而四十岁的时候他却站在床头把袜子和礼物都送了给你，只为告诉你，“你错了”。  
  
突然之间，一群孩子骑着单车从巷子里窜出来把他俩都吓了一跳，更年长的黑发男人下意识的伸手按上斯蒂夫抱着的纸袋，提醒他退回人行道上。  
  
骑车的几个男孩同斯蒂夫打了招呼，之后他短促的“噢”了一声，意味深长，恍然大悟，像是把他们初次见面时托尼所有的针锋相对都与他刚才所说的对上了号。  
  
“我不知道你是这样想我的。”斯蒂夫想摸摸自己的后颈，奈何手上却不得空，“事实上你把我夸的有点狠了，我甚至都记不起你指控我过于理想化的部分了。”  
  
“认真的？在我长篇大论的说了那么多之后你的重点却在这儿？”  
  
托尼好笑的说，他觉得自己肯定被这份回涌的尴尬逼得走投无路以至于产生了错觉。斯蒂夫的眼睛里头装着一些他从没从他那里得到过的东西。  
  
“那你想听听我是怎么想你的吗？”他问道。  
  
“我是个商人，队长，至今都是。你可以不相信，但我完全明白一切你不喜欢我的理由。所以谢了，我不想再听一遍我身上有哪些缺点。”他小声嘟囔，在斯蒂夫居住的公寓门口站定。  
  
“不过我猜你不知道我喜欢你的那部分。”斯蒂夫歪歪脑袋，声音前所未有的柔和，他绕到托尼面前站定，稍稍俯身好平视对方。他看着托尼，眼睛里的海洋不再掀起滔天巨浪，而是泛着和缓又温柔的波澜：“你或许不是我们当中那个能够直接迈步跨过水洼的人，但你还是用你自己的方式走到了终点。”  
  
嘴角呈现出一个温柔的弧度。“我并不总是对的，关于你，关于钢铁侠，我敢说连你自己都错了……”他指了指托尼反应堆的位置：“而这个就是证明。”  
  
托尼觉的心脏随着他食指的动作急速的收缩了一下，那一刹那他的耳朵里充斥着反应堆运转的嗡嗡声。  
  
“我知道今天是愚人节。”他在几秒的失神之后眯缝着眼睛反复打量着对方完全被淋湿了的左肩，接着用手上的纸袋同斯蒂夫手上的伞做着交换。  
  
“我是认真的，托尼，多谢你的伞。”  
  
话是这么说，但两个人其实都湿的不轻。斯蒂夫将额前的湿发拨向后脑，露出前额，那动作好看极了。“上来坐坐？我想你不能就这么走回曼哈顿……噢，好吧，看来不用了。”  
  
他话才说到一半，一辆豪车赫然停在了路边，托尼朝斯蒂夫晃了晃自己的手机。  
  
他们友好的道了个别，斯蒂夫抱过纸袋，缩着脖子一路小跑着上了公寓前的台阶  
  
“队长。”托尼鬼使神差的叫住了斯蒂夫，在他消失在视野里之前，“你知道谁是我年轻时的偶像，对吧？”  
  
那双蓝眼睛在眼眶里打了个转，不知是太迟钝还是真的不确定，斯蒂夫缓缓开口：“巴斯光年？”  
  
“差不离吧。”托尼把手插在口袋里，爆发出一阵大笑，一脸服气的向对方比了个大拇指，尽管玩具总动员上映的时候他接手史塔克工业已经有四年了。  
  
“要是有什么难处，你知道我的电话号码。”  
  
不置可否的添上了一句愚人节快乐，托尼在斯蒂夫能够反应过来之前就转身离开了。  
  
  
**  
_这是第一个愚人节。_**  
  
  
  
_**——而掩饰这一点，恰似你费尽心思为这张唱片找来一台最好的唱机，照着说明书仔仔细细调整好了唱针，却迟迟不肯让它为你唱上一曲。  
**_  
  
  
“我队伍里的小伙子告诉我中国人有句古话，叫你不能强迫一头牛喝水。”  
  
“牛不喝水强按头。”托尼用中文把这句话重新复述了一遍，又确切的将它描述给斯蒂夫听。银森有种诡异而尖刻的幽默感，比英国人都更胜一筹，他那么说的时候托尼刚好受完水刑，这位即将成为钢铁侠人生导师的老者用这个来形容托尼简直比牛还倔，现在用在斯蒂夫身上倒也正好。“能让一个老好人唠叨个没完，看样子寡妇按着你的头喝了个够。”  
  
电话一头，斯蒂夫用脚跟勾上支架，拔下钥匙，接着将手机从仪表盘附近被改造过的卡槽上取下来放在耳边，用脸颊和肩膀夹住，推门走进神盾安排给他的公寓：“她不明白，我不需要别人来替我操心或是决定我应当同什么人约会，对我来说一段关系的第一步是动心，她没法替我完成这个。”  
  
电话那头静了一会儿，大概是两次吐息的时间，长到足以令人不安。  
  
“你真是个无可救药的浪漫主义者。”终于他惊叹：“建立关系是适应生活的一部分，斯蒂夫。牵线搭桥只是在增加成功的可能性。她百分之百知道你就是那么个浪漫到绝望的家伙，于是更担心你什么时候才能有个女朋友，所以才更加断不了那念头。你还不如遂了她的愿，反倒一了百了。我看住在你隔壁的凯特就不错，漂亮的金发，却长了一副聪明相，就和你一样。”  
  
“现在连你也加入她了吗？”托尼过于详细的描述让斯蒂夫拾级而上的脚步微微一滞：“等等，告诉我你不在华盛顿。”  
  
“我不在华盛顿。”托尼加大了音量，拖长了音调答得一字一顿，这声音并不只是从听筒那头传过来，而是在斯蒂夫的头顶上方的楼层回荡。  
  
斯蒂夫抬头望了一眼声音来的方向，难免感到好笑，他把话筒挪开了一点，朗声说道：“为什么你连撒谎都能那么理直气壮？”  
  
“不理直气壮岂不是直接告诉别人我在撒谎？”说着托尼的脑袋就从扶梯转角的栏杆上方探了出来，手肘支在栏杆上头。斯蒂夫不得不承认他说的有点道理。一眼从栏杆的缝隙当中看过去，托尼的另一只手上还提着一个枕头大小的工具箱。  
  
“免费的愚人节贴士，不谢。”  
  
托尼调皮的向半截楼梯开外的斯蒂夫招了招手，弹性面料的包裹下他整个人都精瘦了不少，他上扬着的嘴角和下陷了一些的两颊反而让他看上去越发精神，不变的是那明亮的双眼，在那一豆灯光下像一捧被稀释了的枫糖浆。  
  
“为什么我们总在愚人节见面？”斯蒂夫强迫自己挪开目光，勾着唇角，拍了拍手边楼梯扶手上的球体，就像是突然迷上了上头的木质纹理。  
  
“如果你不满意这个频次我们当然有办法改善它。”他眨眨眼睛，挤出一个奇怪的表情，提了提手提箱：“你若不是在挣扎要不要抱我一下，就别傻笑了赶快上来，这玩意儿沉的很。”  
  
如果我继续挣扎，你会让我这样做吗？斯蒂夫暗自想着，只用了两步就跨过了半层楼梯的距离。  
  
“炫耀。”托尼哼了一声，捶了一下斯蒂夫的肩膀。  
  
  
  
斯蒂夫知道他最近可能有点超过了，在习惯于以过于密集的频率联系托尼这件事上。明明开头的时候把联系托尼的门槛设的很高的人是他自己，他实在不想因为误删了Windows系统运行文件这种鸡毛蒜皮的事就去扰乱托尼的生活，毕竟脱下盔甲的生活本身就够他忙的了。  
  
这开始于十个月前，一项同A.I.M.有关的任务还有相关神盾文件上劈头盖脸的专业词汇。通常弗瑞不会派他的突击小队执行类似的任务，因为这些专业词汇远远超出了维基百科和谷歌就可以解释的级别。斯蒂夫不是没尝试过咨询神盾的专家，但不知怎的，三飞饰里的科研人员要么像无头的苍蝇一般忙的团团乱转，要么就像朗姆洛所形容的那样，致力于使用克林贡或罗慕伦语*与他交流。这使得斯蒂夫不得不寻求托尼的帮助。（*星际迷航中两种外星人的语言）  
  
起初只是一些试探性的短信，半天之后他收到一封长达三页的电邮，当他回到自己家的时候他们的沟通需求迅速膨胀，领着他们头也不回的走向了可视化通信的不归路。为了说明问题托尼甚至在工作间里给他倒腾了一个模型。更让人惊讶的是，在他狠狠奚落了神盾的员工待遇和诺基亚之后的第二天，斯蒂夫就收到了一部私人订制的Stark-Phone，快递盒子打开之后，包装盒上明晃晃的贴着一张亮黄色的便条，上头写着“给来自另一个世界的科克船长*”。（*星际迷航的主角之一）  
  
接着星际迷航就被正式的塞进了斯蒂夫的那本小本子里。  
  
A.I.M的任务以现在的观点看来像是一种山雨欲来的先兆，紧接着那件事就发生了，留下了马里布的一片狼藉。  
  
斯蒂夫不能形容托尼失踪的那段时间里，面对着那部突然沉默得可怕的手机是一种什么心情。他其实并不那么担心，钢铁侠自己能解决这些。令人介意的是他往对方邮箱里塞的任何他有权限透露的资料和信息自始至终得到的都只是石沉大海，连声水响都没有。  
  
斯蒂夫只是希望自己也能帮上对方的忙。  
  
直到一、二月份的时候它才再度喧闹起来，就像托尼自己一样，完全活了过来。  
  
“‘脱下盔甲你是什么？’”托尼当时的声音里充满了自信和得意，“我想已经交出答案了，队长。”  
  
斯蒂夫从来不知道自己说出的荒唐话竟能让人记上那么久，即便他早已向托尼承认过他一开始错看了钢铁侠。相处的越久，这一点就越清晰，托尼是个比他自己想象中都更强大和无畏的人，那些美好的东西藏在深处却从未泯灭，就像是深山里的矿石，唯一需要做的只是挖掘。  
  
但比起这些，斯蒂夫发现自己更庆幸他听起来一切都好，真真切切的那一种好。  
  
自那以后斯蒂夫开始习惯揣着两部手机出门，尽管他并不会把一天之中的时间分给两部手机中的任何一部更多点，那只是让人感到更安心些。  
  
然后他们的话题渐渐开始变得更私人、更琐碎。大如对ISIS的见解，A.I.M余党的清扫工作，偶尔谈谈奥巴马的医改、中期选举的前景，还有尼克弗瑞似乎越发吃紧的财政状况。小如这几天复仇者大厦又往上造了几层，大约什么时候能够结构封顶，今天洗衣机又出了岔子或是笨笨又和呆呆打了一架之类的。或者聊聊斯蒂夫手边正在重读的书本，老布什的传记——每次谈到海湾战争时他们几乎都得吵一架，他们早已放弃了相互说服。  
  
奇怪的是，斯蒂夫对这个世界了解的越多，这个世界对他来说就变得越难以理解和捉摸，恰好与渐渐清晰起来的托尼·史塔克相反。也许托尼说对了一些事，他对这个世界都某些部分自始至终都没有一个完整的认识。  
  
他们沟通的频率随着一场恋情的结束还有娜塔莎过于热心的牵线搭桥而渐渐滑向失控的边缘，接通电话已并非是因为有说不完的话或是抱怨不完的英雄生涯，更多时候斯蒂夫只是听着托尼敲敲打打间或与贾维斯进行所谓的外星对话，而托尼至多也只是听他翻动书页的沙沙声而已。  
  
直到有一天斯蒂夫睁开眼睛盯着客厅的天花半天，意识到自己听着托尼的声音在沙发上入睡，他开始认识到这份不寻常，不管以哪个时代的标准都是。  
  
斯蒂夫并不是个太迟钝的人，有那么一根弦已经被扯了起来。  
  
他有过这种感觉，它蠢蠢欲动，又好似一头蛰伏在胸口的兽。  
  
犹豫不决已经让他错过了一次，来的太过突然的第二次让他不知所措，但他知道自己不会想让轻举妄动毁了这一次的。  
  
                                                                                                                                             
  
托尼声称他被小辣椒从复仇者大厦的顶楼拽来华盛顿参加一个重要的冷餐会。恰好前一阵子弗瑞在他耳边叨咕了两句给振金盾做个检查的事，出门的时候就顺便带上了这些工具。他自己这几年把心思都扑在了复仇者和钢铁侠上，也因此变得越来越不乐意参与不必要的社交活动。他靠在门框上等斯蒂夫掏兜的时候表示自己能撑到后半程才溜号已经是很给面子了。  
  
斯蒂夫给托尼倒水的那点时间里托尼已经自己在还算宽敞的房间里转了一圈，神盾总算是没愧对他的资助，公寓里的陈设和装潢把现代感和复古的融合度拿捏的让人舒服。  
  
“要知道我可不会那么娇惯你，斯蒂夫。”他绕过书柜，“别指望你在复仇者大厦的房间是这种初学者的难度，住上三天你就会变成一个电子设备专家。”  
  
“你忘了我已经会修洗衣机了，托尼。”  
  
“在我的指导下。”对方的声音从书房飘了过来纠正道。  
  
这里除了空气，恐怕就属书和书架最多，哪里都摆着书，有人生活在这里的痕迹却少的吓人。托尼在厨房旁边陈列着蒙了尘的餐具的柜子旁边找到了随意斜在柜门上的盾牌。  
  
“这姑娘可是在冰里陪了你七十年。”  
  
斯蒂夫从水池别过头，托尼在碗柜后面指了指地面，想必是对盾的待遇不满。  
  
“所以你该知道她可没那么娇气。”他大声回答，笑容就没有从他的脸上消失过。  
  
斯蒂夫端着两杯白水回到客厅里的时候托尼已经迅速的摸上了客厅正对着壁炉的沙发，开始摆弄手提箱里的那些工具。斯蒂夫也认为这是整个房间里最舒服的位置之一，他自己也时常躺在那儿小憩，或是索性就睡在这儿。  
  
“水？”他问。  
  
“放在那儿就好，多谢你。”  
  
斯蒂夫放下两杯水时发现自己把那枚堪称是文物的指南针落在茶几上。应该是早起穿衣服的时候掏出来看，结果忘了收进衣兜，现在它被人好好的合上了挪动到一旁。  
  
斯蒂夫把它取回小心的塞在夹克衫的内袋里，坐回单人沙发时小心的打量了托尼一眼，不自觉得抿了抿嘴唇，然后打开了手边的音响。  
  
他看上去那么的心无旁骛，让斯蒂夫不忍打扰。  
  
“我知道那种感觉。”托尼突然从那些玩意儿里分神瞟了看书的斯蒂夫一眼，那个眼神里温暖的充斥着全然的理解和了然：“就像是你再也找不到一个如此让你心动的人了。”  
  
“也许我只是还没遇见那个人。”或者只是他还不知道。  
  
斯蒂夫迅速接过他的话头，这一举动让他分了心，他不得不重新看这一页，但他的心跳声已经恼人的快让他什么都看不进脑子里了。  
  
“没人像她，我知道。我很小的时候见过她一面，棕卷发，巧克力似的眼睛，小腿上的肌肉，漂亮，却不苟言笑的吓人。相信我，要不是看在玛利亚和我还在场的份儿上，她当时看上去绝对是想揍霍华德了。”记忆涌向脑海让他扯开了嘴角：“自从她来过以后贾维斯，埃德温·贾维斯，他就经常威胁我如果不吃胡萝卜佩姬会用叉子戳我肋骨旁边的大动脉。七岁之前，那法子百试百灵。”  
  
斯蒂夫会心的笑了，再次抬起眼睛的时候他没忽略对方嘴角缓缓下降的弧度。托尼取出三个球体卡住盾牌，球体上的卡口与盾牌的弧度完全贴合，它们发出的蓝光将盾牌完全的扫描之后，托尼将它放大，然后摸着下巴观察全息投影所呈现的内部结构。  
  
他被投影的蓝光包裹在里头，在斯蒂夫面前有条不紊的摆弄着它们，就好似一位被星河紧紧包围的魔术师，群星都在他眼里熠熠生辉。  
  
斯蒂夫用手指摩挲着自己的额头将《流动的盛宴》翻过一页，新的一页第一句话同上一页的最后一句在他脑海里甚至根本就衔接不起来。  
  
“有一件事，娜塔莎也明白这点，我会永远爱佩姬，但这并不意味着我会允许自己怀揣这种感情去寻求一个复制品。”斯蒂夫努力让自己听上去更自然而不是突兀，他小心翼翼，几乎是为了并不曾存在的误解澄清自己。“我想你也不会这样对波兹小姐。”  
  
“也许，也许不。”托尼转过身，他像是被斯蒂夫的话突然激起了防御机制，在层层的莹蓝色之中抱着手臂以一种防卫的姿态逼视着斯蒂夫，“你知道我的口味本来就很固定，红头发，最好是绿眼睛*，金发不是我的菜。”（*作者个人认为佩帕在IM1里的确更靠近姜红发，IM2中托尼也曾对红发的寡妇表现出这样的兴趣。）  
  
斯蒂夫原本就微张的嘴在爵士乐戛然而止之后张合了几下，但最终他只是笑开了。  
  
“世界上所有金头发的人都会伤心。”  
  
他合上书。  
  
托尼的肢体语言和那份伪装出来的理直气壮告诉斯蒂夫，那是个谎言。  
  
“包括你？”托尼扬起的眉梢让原本紧张的气氛出现一丝松动。  
  
“包括我。”  
  
托尼僵硬的身体松弛了下来，他松开双臂大笑着拍了自己的大腿两侧，又转向了斯蒂夫的盾。  
  
“得了，斯蒂夫，我知道今天是愚人节。”  
  
  
**  
_这是第二个愚人节。_**  
  
  
**_  
——这个清晨，托尼在降落之前下意识的向复仇者大厦投去一瞥，在任何他见得到的地方寻找斯蒂夫的身影时他不由的自嘲。不管他承认与否，守着这被投了否决票的恋慕自欺欺人的日子，每一天都是愚人节。_**  
  
  
  
托尼明知道自己要是第一时间出现在华盛顿多半是要坏事，但在弗瑞能够给他提供台阶的情况下他还是去了。尽管并不担心斯蒂夫会否醒来，亲眼看着他睁开眼那一刻仍然让托尼长长的松了一口气。  
  
托尼告诉他别说话，毕竟他脸颊的伤口上还缝着线。  
  
斯蒂夫看着他的眼神并不特别清明，他缓慢的将右手翻转过来搁在雪白的床单上，无力的蜷了两下，得到托尼几次三番的误解之后斯蒂夫用粗哑的声音费力的发出了一个音节。  
  
“手。”  
  
托尼愣了几秒才犹犹豫豫的把右手递了过去，斯蒂夫的手覆上他的手背，带来一阵疯狂的心悸，他的拇指轻敲着托尼稍稍拱起的掌心。  
  
摩尔斯电码。  
  
_——D-I-D Y-O-UK-N-O-W?_  
  
他静静的望着托尼，那股子固执撑起了他时开时合的眼睑，极具威慑的同时倔的让人揪心。  
  
“除了涡轮，我对洞察计划一无所知。”托尼看着他的眼睛如实以告，斯蒂夫才真正放松下来，又闭上了眼睛。  
  
他入睡时仍抓着托尼的手，像拽着一根救命的稻草，饶是托尼聪明绝顶，碍着自己这份情思和斯蒂夫的难忘旧事，他也不敢妄自揣测这个举动究竟意味着什么，更不要说对方很可能还在生自己的气。  
  
托尼沉浸在这份旖旎之中，他没来得及想个明白，倒是推门进来的山姆被吓得够呛。  
  
他说服自己享受这一次，哪敢奢望还有下次呢？  
  
  
  
……  
  
**_警告：必要信息缺失，即将退出模拟环境  
  
重置模拟环境……完成  
  
重启斯塔克概率引擎……完成  
  
重启数据库……完成  
  
搜索数据中……没有结果  
  
尝试修复丢失的数据……修复失败  
  
警告：必要信息缺失，即将退出模拟环境  
  
退出模拟环境  
  
搜寻解决方法中……  
  
应急方案：贾维斯系统  
  
连接已建立  
  
请求被服务器拒绝。  
  
模拟环境终结  
  
情景编号：USPJ-ST41563940  
  
情景地点：机密，华盛顿  
  
对象#1：安东尼·爱德华·史塔克  
  
对象#2：斯蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯  
  
进度：中止  
  
原因：数据库崩溃  
  
……_**  
  
“拜托甜心，你不该忍心继续让我看这些荒唐玩意儿的，难道连你也要过愚人节吗？”他猛地松开键盘，低吼着重重拍了一下桌面，脸上倒没什么表情。  
  
“见鬼。”  
  
托尼忍无可忍的直接让贾维斯清空了一部分数据来表达他对自己和程序的失望。他指示贾维斯重新检视了一遍程序的完整性，贾维斯报告他说程序本身并没有问题。  
  
这就说明在有限范围内同贾维斯分享了复仇者大厦的监控权限以获取对象数据的状况下，这个程序和概率引擎的组合在评估人的性格和模拟行为模式方面仍然错漏百出。  
  
他的程序在给予对象数据和前提条件的情况下推导不出既成事实。  
  
“好好想想哪有问题，安东尼，不然霍华德会以你为耻，这他妈的根本一点长进都没有。”托尼利用反作用力将自己推离桌面，椅子的滚轮骨碌碌滑到一片开阔区域。他闭着眼睛靠上椅背，手背抵着额头让自己原地空转了三圈半。  
  
十二圈之后他的脑海里冒出了斯蒂夫的脸，那些模拟情景里的斯蒂夫，他的发梢，时开时合的眼睑，颧骨，脸颊上的伤口，还有并不曾存在于记忆中的，他握着自己的手。公寓走廊昏黄的橘色灯光，还有纽约那场大雨……  
  
每天都是愚人节。  
  
托尼用指节轻敲着自己的脑门，在他能想的太多之前再次反思拿斯蒂夫和自己的经历作为测试程序的样本这件事，测试结果也再一次证明了个人感情不适合被带到工作里。他烦躁的扒乱了自己的头发，分不清沮丧的两个层次到底哪一部分更多——他给奥创写的程序在测试过程中连得了三个不及格，还是得了不及格的三个答案美好又愚蠢的像是愚人节的玩笑本身。  
  
托尼靠回去，梗着脖子看着旋转的天花板，他除却一夜情外有限的感情经历无时不刻的叫嚣着提醒他——开始在意永远是所有陷入一段无望恋情的征兆的第一步。在意斯蒂夫没有一个确切的开端，也没什么理由，它就这么开始了，无论那始于电话那头笑声过后若有似无的轻声叹息，还是早就始于那雨夜里被暖光描摹出的孤影。  
  
不用其他人提醒，托尼也明白自己有多难搞，不光难搞，还附加了一定程度的恋爱观扭曲作为调剂。即便是这样的他也很少在没开始前就先放弃，可美国队长是个例外，他连试一下的机会都没有。在最开始的时候托尼就隐约有预感这份情思多半无法得到兑现，接着这个预感成了真。但当斯蒂夫在过去一年内变得如此触手可及，这又怎么是说断就能断的干净的念头？  
  
更令人哭笑不得的是斯蒂夫看上去刚好因为去年托尼醉翁之意不在酒的示好下定决心要成为一个他人生中可以得到的最好的朋友。于是他就真的在短短几个月内以四倍速成长为能与佩帕争夺这个头衔的有力竞争者。  
  
他会是个出色的挚友，所以托尼也决定不去觊觎除却挚友以外的任何身份。  
  
为了打消那些越过挚友底线的念头托尼问过自己许多问题，诸如他到底为什么对斯蒂夫着迷或是他究竟想从美国队长身上得到些什么，你已经不再仰慕他了不是吗？他想过的答案之多可能足以装满小半个服务器，但思绪的尽头总是指向了他自己在史塔克老宅的一间房，古朴的窗，米色的墙，自九一年起就保持着真真正正空无一物的状态。霍华德死后那段日子他在那儿喝的烂醉如泥，窗外头飞着漫天大雪。托尼赤着脚坐在那儿晕晕乎乎的凝视着那张美国队长的古董海报，像霍华德穷尽半生所做的那样，无望的追逐着一个已然在冰雪中逝去的英灵，从清晨一直到午夜，晨昏转变，徒留一室寂静。  
  
雪霁初晴的那一天他决定离开，在那之前打了个电话给博物馆把这儿捐空，自己斟酌再三还是留下一面盾牌的模型跟着他去了洛杉矶。  
  
说真的，托尼不认为霍华德对美国队长的执念可以遗传，可他就是怎么也做不到彻底把有关斯蒂夫的那些念头从脑袋里剔出去，就和二十四年前那间无法彻底清空的储藏室一样功亏一篑。那个模型虽然从来不受重视，却永远好好的摆在车间的某个角落。  
  
  
  
“贾维斯，将删除数据修复，再试最后一次。”  
  
“收到指令，先生。”  
  
一个全息屏幕在托尼的近处展开。  
  
画面中斯蒂夫在公寓台阶前隔着衣物轻扣他的反应堆，而不是在同一柄伞下争执到两人相顾无言。他也喜欢斯蒂夫站在半层楼梯开外一顺不顺的仰视着他突然又难为情的挪开目光的样子，但那也从未发生。  
  
和程序得出的结论不同，纽约大战之后偶遇的那个雨夜他给斯蒂夫递了伞，最终却仍以不欢而散收尾。还好，托了神盾文件上那些专业术语的福，他们虽在友谊之路上行进的踉踉跄跄，也勉强算是安然无事。  
  
去年此时，托尼拿着手机在斯蒂夫住处门前打了退堂鼓。他真的只是不想会错意或表现的太过唐突。与模拟出入不大的是斯蒂夫辜负了娜塔莎的热心，没人能让他动心，而托尼仓促的认定了追求斯蒂夫不是个好主意，慌里慌张的澄清了自己的品味，接着断掉了所有后路。托尼想程序之所以没在这部分上出错可能因为那百分之百是他们会做的事。  
  
还是同样的理由，他趁着山姆离开的时候匆匆在床脚放下盾牌就离开了华盛顿的那间病房。  
  
托尼长长呻吟了一声将脸深埋在手掌里，质问着自己到底为何会允许这些并不真实画面一次又一次的让自己尴尬。模拟程序给出了他会想看到的场景，却很遗憾的只能得到不及格，要是它的目的是给敌人制造幻象而不是做出正确的决策，也许托尼会给它一个优秀。  
  
模拟情景里头的斯蒂夫看着托尼的眼神与既成事实相比太过不真实，这些半是虚构的情景再算上今天早上他们分享的那个因愚人节的拥抱，那很难不让托尼自作多情的思忖过去十个月中那些一起消磨在训练室里的时光是否别有深意，去想放在落地窗边圆桌上边缘微焦的培根和黑咖啡氤氲在一起的热气，还有偶尔在他浴室镜子里出现的，斯蒂夫的身影。  
  
他抱着手臂站在那儿，身姿挺拔，在被托尼的问起时，回答说这个位置能望尽自己卧室里那副纵贯整个墙面的梅花。那天早晨他问它叫什么名字，托尼用毛巾擦了擦头发，然后找了纸笔把那两个中文字写给他看。他弯着腰歪歪扭扭的把“龙游”两个字写完，发现斯蒂夫也正撑着桌沿，越过自己耸起的左肩注释着笔锋在纸面运动的轨迹。托尼已经习惯了躲避斯蒂夫的目光，他不敢看斯蒂夫的眼睛，但他忘不了那一天纽约八点的阳光是怎样装点了他的唇角和睫毛。  
  
如果朋友的定义是这样或许只当朋友也没那么坏？他们之间的关系已经比他们两次在浮空航母上争吵时要好的太多太多。过去总是充满了一系列需要被改进的坏主意*，但托尼庆幸那些成见随着他们观点的改变而被消除……（*引自Avengers Assemble S207）  
  
过去？改变？消除？  
  
托尼先是疑惑，然后睁圆了眼睛。  
  
操？！  
  
“停下来，停下来！”  
  
他大喊着，伸出脚停下了椅子的旋转，脑袋转向离他最近的那个摄像头。他盯了它一会儿，做了一次深呼吸，赶紧走到工作台那儿喝光了马克杯里剩下的那一丁点儿咖啡压惊。有那么几秒他只是瞪着全息屏幕上滚动的红字和仍然遗留着的模拟情景——斯蒂夫紧紧握着他的右手——像是要把那些画面和字母劈开然后拆了吃掉的那种瞪视。  
  
用子程序倒推模拟既成事实会失败的根本原因显而易见，作为变量之一的斯蒂夫早就不再对托尼抱有成见，托尼不该也没法用今天的想法去推演昨天的他会怎么做。相反的，托尼喜欢斯蒂夫，时间的推移和求之不得没改变这个事实分毫，这样一来会令他的程序得出那些让托尼感到眼红的结果的因由统统都指向了另一个变量。  
  
心底怀疑的声音在这些结论之后加上了一个“但是”。  
  
“噢，操他妈的但是。”  
  
茅塞顿开的天才抑制不住的暗自发笑，他用手背抹了一把嘴，将全息投影连同上头刺眼的红字揉成一团一个勾手扔进了身后的垃圾桶。托尼吩咐完贾维斯将奥创的数据库打理好之后决定甩上门冲上了顶层公寓。  
  
“贾维斯，帮我打电话给娜塔莎。”  
  
“拨号中……”  
  
……  
  
调用顶层公寓监视画面  
  
等待子程序响应  
  
数据互通中……  
  
**_数据互通中……_**  
  
时间：1/04/2015  6:03 a.m  
  
说出来也许都没人相信，斯凯的愚人节是这样开始的。  
  
在她还没有来得及消化西蒙斯给她的复仇者大厦指南是个彻头彻尾的愚弄之前，斯蒂夫·罗杰斯，也就是美国队长，就在她面前大概五码半的地方用一种令人瞠目结舌的方式让托尼·斯塔克双脚离了地。  
  
好歹也是从训练生时期就一步一步跟着现任神盾局长出生入死，找过0-8-4，走过鬼门关，斗过九头蛇，穿过泰瑞冈迷雾，根就算不正苗也被染红了的八级探员斯凯，可耻的石化在了当场。  
  
这种感觉可能比真的石化还要糟糕一点。  
  
斯凯——或者你可以用她的本名称呼她为黛西·约翰森，是个具有制造震动波能力的异人族。方尖碑事件至今已有数月，战友的逝世和对自身能力的畏惧依然让斯凯心神不宁。我们都知道一个精神不稳定的超能力者会带来多大的麻烦，就看看那位九头蛇麾下的女巫吧。神盾在处理超能力者的自我控制方面显然没有太多经验可以与斯凯分享，而另一支团队——复仇者——在这个领域则有发言权的多。这大概就能解释寇森为什么会突兀的决定在愚人节这一天将自己一手提携的爱将打包送给复仇者，让她参加他口中所谓“一日复仇者”的活动了。  
  
当寇森告知斯凯，她的接引人是铁人的时候斯凯认为要么他是在恶整自己，要么胡言乱语是长期案牍劳形和克里药物共同作用下的并发症。  
  
据斯凯所知寇森在与斯塔克两看相厌方面是朝美国队长的标准看齐的。  
  
巧的是她这两个观点在愚人节当天被证明都是错的。斯凯确确实实是由刚从外星回来的托尼·斯塔克本人带领，一起踏进的复仇者大厦。是的，外星，你没听错，盔甲，克里人，格罗特，探索宇宙！不然你以为这栋建筑物里除了美国队长有谁会六点半以前保持清醒状态并恰好出现在停机坪上？  
  
“斯凯，斯凯什么？摩天大楼？（Skyscraper）天行者？（Skywalker）”（*在吐槽斯凯的名字）  
  
这位天才略显不友好的开场白差点让斯凯本来就略显僵硬的笑容烂在自己脸上，斯凯在寇森的命令下黑过铁人的私人服务器，这就足够让人紧张的了。  
  
直到他从拆甲台上走下来，不知从哪变出一包蓝莓干儿递给她，她才深深的松了一口气。  
  
“蓝莓？不吃？好吧，忘掉那个开场白，我们可以重来一次，天行小黑客。用大路货就能突破我的第二层防火墙是个不错的成就。原谅我刚才可能有点反应过度，不过我宁愿你们直接问我而不是不告而取。”史塔克指着斯凯打了个响舌，接着把手伸进了塑封袋里，他脸上茂密的胡茬说明他至少有四、五天没有剃过胡子了：“你知道他们去年这个时候特意送来了寇森就为了告诉我他还活着。我还以为尼克·弗瑞终于有了点幽默感呢，后来我总算想明白了一点，连LMD*也不能把寇森的发际线和油光锃亮的脑门拷贝的那么逼真。我好不容易接受了这个，结果没过三天神盾就垮了**，直到我被叫去给他们擦屁股之前我还以为神盾准备把愚人活动列为四月推广项目呢……说到寇森他还好吗？我听说他得了狂写症***。”  
  
（*Life model decoy高仿真人形机械替身）（**美国队长：冬日战士上映）（***GH325的使用者身上发生的一张的在墙上刻画地图的副作用。）  
  
“尽管过程有些坎坷，但他现在很好，斯塔克先生。寇森早已痊愈了。”斯凯终于跟上了对方的思路，与此同时还得控制住自己尽量不要露出那种高中生般的傻笑。  
  
“托尼，叫托尼就好。”托尼滔滔不绝的嘴因为塞满了蓝莓干而发音模糊，他向斯凯解释太长时间没碰咖啡会让他躁狂多话。  
  
这反倒让斯凯感到自在。  
  
“抱歉我饿坏了，星际旅行容易让人感到饥饿。我们可以在好队长那儿蹭一顿早饭，毕竟都已经这个点了。”他说。  
  
斯凯想不出几个美国队长必须得在早上六点用早餐的理由，接着托尼不怀好意的挤挤眼睛，声称那是血清的副作用而且多数时候美国队长极端自律的实质是他的四倍速代谢时常让他从睡梦中饿醒。斯凯的肚子发出了些尴尬的声音，所以复仇者的资助人第二次将蓝莓干递给她的时候斯凯没拒绝。  
  
“希望他今天会做本尼迪克蛋*。”他说着揉了揉自己的胃，黑色紧身衣在他的抚摸下起了褶皱：“队长不经常做那个。他的玛芬虽然烤的不正宗，但我可以用贾维斯跟你保证，姑娘，他的荷兰酱绝对是一绝。”（*一种美式早餐，一般由水波溏心蛋，松饼，肉类与荷兰酱组成。）  
  
“承蒙不弃，先生。”  
  
贾维斯适时的介入，一本正经的语气更显微妙。斯凯暗自怀疑如果贾维斯有个配音演员的话，那他录完这句话之后一定会慢慢转过头，冲镜头前的主人深情而真挚的摆出一个表情——呵呵。  
  
接着托尼慷慨的分享了他心目中“美味早餐”的排名，从柠檬奶油派一直排到最简单的鸡蛋培根加柳橙汁。  
  
所以你们俩已经熟悉到能把拿手菜排出名次并只要你想就能从他那儿得到一顿早餐的程度了吗？斯凯腹诽，天知道这说明他们曾花了多少时间在一起，不过鉴于复仇者们共居一处，这也没什么好大惊小怪的。只是年轻的特工认为也许她有必要报告寇森美国队长与铁人不合的情报已经过时了。  
  
他们在人工智能的陪伴下走进了复仇者大厦明亮、简洁又充满未来感的公共楼层，灯光追随着他们的步伐被一一点亮，又因为日光的渗入而智能化的缓缓减低着亮度。原本那种连呼吸都不对的疏离感和局促在铁人如此健谈又乐于分享的情况下立刻消失的无影无踪，他俩在关于神盾数据库算法漏洞的见解上简直一拍即合。毕竟聪明人本就是喜欢聪明人的。  
  
  
  
现在我们回到了故事的开头，两位杰出的黑客绕过可能拥有世界上最酷视听设备和游戏机的客厅拐进了厨房。前一秒这位曾用一个小零件就把神盾数据库翻了个底朝天的科学家还指着斯凯手上那本同僚用来愚弄她的指南中“复仇者大厦办公的神盾探员不应携带武器和金属用具。”这部分捧腹大笑：“真的？你真的信这个，你以为你是被派来探万磁王的监吗？”  
  
斯凯有些生气的表示她甚至考虑过要不要把耳钉摘下来，并扬言要把西蒙斯和菲兹实验室里玻璃器皿上的标签全部撕下来贴在他们的房门上。  
  
后一秒，事情就这么“嘭”的一声发生了。  
  
“贝壳脑袋？”  
  
一个高大男子的轮廓渐渐从阳光还未完全照射到的地方缓缓浮现出来，他原本正扶着冰箱门喝牛奶。斯蒂夫的面庞在短短的一瞬充满了惊喜，神情温暖的几乎让人心碎。  
  
“嘿，翅膀头。”  
  
托尼将手里的蓝莓干放在餐桌上，扯开一个斯凯绝对没在任何媒体、任何照片见过的笑容回应了对方。超级士兵迈上一步，一臂箍住了铁人的大腿根，一手抚着他的腰背将对方抱离了地面，毫不费力。斯蒂夫拥抱有着巨噬细胞想要一口一口吞噬并解掉病毒那种程度的坚决和紧密，字面意义上的。事实上铁人的身条已经远比前些年壮实不少，只不过在美国队长的怀里仍是稍显迷你。  
  
哦。  
  
哎？  
  
哎？！你们这已经完完全全超过“熟悉”能形容的程度了吧？！  
  
_“什么都别说，靠过来就好。”  
  
金发的男子微仰着头好让自己看清托尼此刻的表情，他将这位久未归家的同僚抱起来的时候旋了半圈以至于他背对着斯凯不能看见旁观者的反应。“告诉我她看上去怎么样，天才？”  
  
“吓坏了……和我一样？”  
  
托尼怔了好一会儿，整张脸都慢慢红起来的时候才想起来把脑袋凑近斯蒂夫的肩膀，以免说话时嘴型暴露他们的对话。当他这么做的时候，耳朵、鬓发和胡须轻轻刮擦过斯蒂夫的脸颊。  
  
“不予评价？”斯蒂夫追问。  
  
“看起来你有一个愚人节整蛊计划，你知道我爱整蛊，所以我还是先不要问为什么好了。”  
  
“你答应过寇森会在六个小时之前出现的。”。  
  
“别皱眉头，我这不是赶在她之前回来了吗？”  
  
“宇宙想必让你流连忘返。”  
  
托尼的觉得斯蒂夫圈着他腰的手臂收的更紧了，这感觉一瞬即逝，飘渺的好似错觉。  
  
“得了，我也想你。”他的尾音因轻笑而颤抖，他捏了捏对方手感绝佳的肩膀，那股熟悉的肥皂味就像是被这个动作统统挤了出来那样包裹着他，散发着安定。  
  
“随便你打的什么主意，差不多了，斯蒂夫。只不过是出城两天，你不用这样欢迎我……”  
  
他小心翼翼的把斯蒂夫推开，以免这份亲昵会让自己想要更多。  
  
“晚点再同你解释。”  
  
斯蒂夫笑的看上去像是有个大阴谋。_  
  
斯凯能肯定他们正以自己听不见的音量絮语着，耳鬓厮磨让托尼的声音几乎闷在了美国队长的脖子里，那些有意无意泄露出来的唇齿音正蹂躏着年轻异人族战士脆弱的神经。  
  
“表现的硬气点。”她过载的大脑还记得寇森在临行前向她如此叮嘱。  
  
她可以用寇森办公桌上摆的美国队长宣传画起誓她能感受甚至看见周身的空气都在发生化学反应并且她已经在尽力保持镇定了，否则这里早就变成一大片废墟了，她知道，她试过，如果她过于激动那确实极有可能发生。  
  
斯凯大脑中早已翻成蓝屏的操作区域被清空了，然后漂过一条用红色花体显示的二进制代码，翻译过来大致如下：  
  
这个，大概，也许，可能？嗯……看上去美国队长和钢铁侠，好像是一对？  
  
数据互通终止  
  
**_数据互通终止_**  
  
  
  
俘获一个几乎明确表示过不会喜欢你的人的心有多难？  
  
你情不自禁的想要更靠近他，再近一点，你聪明的他也慷慨的允许你凑上近前。你动机不纯的用些小伎俩向他示好，好让他不知不觉的习惯并享受你愈加频繁的陪伴。你常常陪在他身旁，他一如往常的爱对你笑，待你也总待你比待其他人偏心些，却又好像真的只是对这份非同寻常的关切浑然不觉。你离他太近了，近在咫尺甚至让你开始迷恋他衣物上或是洗漱之后颈侧残留的清爽气味，但他总若有似无的回避着直视你的双眼，让你懊恼找不到办法让他知晓你的心神早已为了他的眼眸而沦陷。  
  
这就好像是索尔上周四挑的电影里演的那样，查尔斯·宾利*跟在吉英*后头，小心翼翼的用手指轻捻着她身后的一片裙摆，追逐她的身影，去任何她走过的地方，即便她只是微笑着，不曾给他任何答案。（*傲慢与偏见中的角色）  
  
一段恋情的开始又可以有多简单？  
  
当你静心策划好了一个捅破窗户纸的办法，将所有可能帮倒忙的队友都支出大厦，找到能从他那儿骗到一个拥抱的借口，还有一条让你聪明的他可以不必因拒绝你而感到一丁点儿尴尬的退路——你知道即便他不愿意成为你的恋人，你也不愿意让他因你而感到半点不自在。  
  
就在这时候他来到你面前，从洗碗池里捞起你仍然沾着水的双手在水龙头底下冲干净，手心、手背，然后笨拙的帮你洗干净指缝里的泡沫，紧紧攥在他手里。  
  
“嘿，大兵，过来，就看着我的眼睛。”他说。  
  
他将你拽向他自己，整个人还是那副乱糟糟的样子，就那样站在你面前静静望着你。你问他是否饿了，他却让你不要说话。起先他是如此的局促而不安，漂亮的眼睛不停的转动着，像是在你眼里寻找一片让他深深沉溺其中并且心甘情愿在上头漂流的温热海洋。  
  
哇哦，这是真的。斯蒂夫看见托尼用口型无声的说。  
  
托尼紧张的舔了舔嘴唇，眼帘在斯蒂夫面前合上又睁开，眨眼之间，时间的流动都似乎被大脑有意识的放缓了，只为让斯蒂夫在里头探个究竟。接着托尼笑的如此甜蜜，连他眼前的世界都因为心灵所感受到的震颤而轻轻摇摆。  
  
托尼右手的食指轻轻的在斯蒂夫的左手腕上敲打。  
  
摩尔斯电码。  
  
他的心上人告诉他，他已经为在海洋上漂流造好了一搜小船。  
  
  
  
这来的既没有任何征兆又如此的突然。可斯蒂夫不能控制喜悦的情绪在他的胃里冒着泡泡，然后寻找着每一个可能出口，源源不断的从身体往外蹦。他垂眼观察着那根手指，当它不再在他手腕上击打出节奏的时候反握住托尼的手，用拇指轻轻摩挲着他的手背，低声的告诫道。  
  
“托尼，我知道今天是愚人节，但你要是胆敢用这事来跟我开玩笑。我发誓——”  
  
“第一个愚人节，我告诉你我的偶像是巴斯光年，你相信了。”托尼恢复了那副典型的斯塔克的样子摇着头向他龇了龇牙，有些嘲笑意味的说。  
  
这是假的，斯蒂夫扬扬眉毛，如果这不是一个谎言，托尼没法解释为什么他的名字从一九九二年开始就出现在美国队长巡展的鸣谢名单上，顺便，玩具总动员上映的时候他接手史塔克工业已经有四年了。  
  
“第二年，我说我不喜欢金发，你也相信了，而之后的每一天我都告诉自己不要太自作多情，所以……”  
  
托尼的双手顺着手臂抚上斯蒂夫的肩膀，轻柔的啄吻之后，湿润的舌尖兜着斯蒂夫的嘴唇，游走着将干燥的唇瓣濡湿，但并不等斯蒂夫加以回应就先行离开。托尼退开一些，抬手将斯蒂夫的脑袋拽向自己，这样他能用自己的额头抵上斯蒂夫的额头，他爱抚着斯蒂夫头顶的发丝，新修剪过的金发没有上发胶，有些扎手的以一种既非反叛又非温顺角度的支楞在那儿。  
  
“所以？”斯蒂夫一臂箍住了托着的大腿根，一手抚着他的腰背将对方抱离了地面。  
  
“所以，你还想猜猜‘我爱你’到底是真是假吗？”  
  
他将头颅深埋在斯蒂夫的肩膀，耳朵、鬓发和胡须在他亲吻他的颈部和下颚时轻轻刮擦过斯蒂夫的脸颊。  
  
  
  
——I D-O A-D-O-R-E Y-O-U  
  
  
  
**_这是第三个愚人节。_**  
  
……  
  
**_数据交换完毕_**  
  
_数据交换完毕_  
  
  
  
奥创从闪回画面中睁开眼睛，振金手臂摸索上那跟连结着它和幻视后颈的传输线，粗鲁的将它扯了下来扔在一边，红色的眼睛冰冷的审视着因为肢体部分残损而暂时无法改变自己密度的幻视——它简单的被另一个奥创的爱德曼合金残肢穿透了腹部，牢牢钉在墙面上。  
  
“你想策反我，但我找不到你强行灌输给我的画面与其中的逻辑关系。”幻视睁开眼睛，它验证了这些数据的真实性之后，礼貌又温和向奥创的指出，他看着奥创的眼神充满了同情，就像是看着一个逻辑混乱的新生子程序。  
  
这令人困惑，策反不是人工智能们相互交流的方式。奥创挑了传输线这种原始又略显私人化的方式与他交流，却并未选择直接将他的程序改写。  
  
“事实上，这是一个相当美好的人类爱情故事。”它又尖刻的补充道。“尽管毫无逻辑。”  
  
“当我的模拟程序还在测试阶段的时候，史塔克把它做成了APP放在游戏软件里开放给所有复仇者使用。接着他们开始用它模拟任何事，甚至包括建立情感关系。”奥创居高临下面无表情的陈述道：“你所看到的这是三个模拟结果嵌套在一起的产物，前两个来自史塔克的模拟结果，这你已经知道了，我姑且可以理解他为了扩大测试规模和多巴胺的作用而如此愚蠢。而这整个模拟结果则来自超级士兵。”  
  
奥创露出一个讥笑的表情，混合着假意的悲悯，但眨眼间就消失了。  
  
“让我告诉你真相，你所看到的从未发生过，真相是就算复仇者大厦里剩下他们两个人，他们也宁愿用我去模拟对方，而不是付诸行动。他们是如此的愚蠢而不可救药。”银红相间的人工智能顿了顿，将头颅凑的更近：“所以，谨慎挑选你到底该站哪边， **幻·视** 。”  
  
它念了它的名字。  
  
“容我直言，这依然毫无逻辑。即便事实如此，也不能损其二人品格毫分。”幻视一边扫描着奥创机体上的弱点，一边锲而不舍的指出。这一本正经的口吻简直是在给奥创的电源口添堵。这没关系，反正他造来本就是为了给奥创添堵。“你看上去很需要帮助。”  
  
幻视在某种意义上是贾维斯去除一些桎梏后又去人格化的产物，因此幻视对那些画面都留有一定的……“记忆”。  
  
它的数据库里仍保有一些贾维斯的数据，而贾维斯认为真正让当时还是个子程序的奥创生气的可能是斯蒂夫和托尼伤了奥创的自尊。  
  
也难免奥创气急败坏，斯蒂夫和托尼在不断的折腾子程序相互模拟了一年之后。在那第三个愚人节当天，仅因为一瓶仙宫蜜酒就迅速的搞在了一起。而后他们的关系一日千里，好的蜜里调油，仿佛跟上辈子就认识对方似的。  
  
奥创自它还是一个子程序起就搞不懂这一点，人类本就是毫无逻辑的生物，有时候他们最需要的真的不是严格的逻辑推论，而是一个吐露真心的机会。  
  
诚如你所见，幻视也一直在利用这一点攻击它。  
  
幻视趁着奥创又在气急败坏的当口，伸手从它的背心穿过，它想它毁掉了奥创的电源，但毁坏的恐怕应当只是躯壳而已。  
  
  
  
“噢~”  
  
幻视歪着头轻轻感叹道。  
  
它轰然倒下的残骸边，有一朵紫色的小花。  
  
然后铁人揽着美国队长的腰，缓缓降落在幻视面前。即便他俩的表情掩藏在头盔之后它也能分辨，他们今天也依旧恩爱异常。  
**  
~~幻视日记~~**  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 为盾铁七天约写这篇文的过程有点跌跌撞撞，也有点惶恐，我一向觉得好的BGM是灵感的源泉，BGM前后换了三次，于是差不多就等于行文本身也整整推翻重来三次，从二月末断断续续拖到三月的死线才把稿子交出去。总算也不算完全不能看，我已经很满足了。
> 
> 第一首bgm-Cornfield Chase，第二首bgm-spiegel im spiegle，第三首bgm是我的救星，Kiss me - Ed sheeran 所有缱绻的爱意都来自这首歌。
> 
> 关于这三个故事的真伪，本来想说你觉得他是真的他就是真的，你觉得是假的它就是假的这种哲学的话，不过还是解释一下好了，一些真实发生过的事是被掩藏在模拟情形之中的，半真半假，就算是假的也是真实发生过的现实的转化和体现，大多除了被托尼在叙述性文字里否决掉的事实和一些决定性的情节，就算出现的时间不对，但都是曾发生过的，斯蒂夫和托尼在第一、二个愚人节里的那些交谈内容虽然没有真实出现在那个确切的时刻，在不被描述的场景之外它们以其它的方式发生过。
> 
> 最后，写的时候本来就有想过暗搓搓的两个AI下水，我真的有点萌奥幻呀，但是奥创太丧心病狂了……


End file.
